Jenny Jenkins
'''Jennifer Ann "Jenny" Jenkins '''is a female student at P.S. 38, whom Nate has had a crush on ever since first grade. She finds Nate to be extremely annoying. Nate really has a problem with her relationship with Artur Pashkov. Nate also thinks Jenny likes him deep down, but this is never proven. Eventually, Jenny became good friends with Nate eventually because Nate gotten over her. She was born August 23 to September 22, 1979, making her a Virgo. Biography When Jenny was two-years old, she kissed Nate. In preschool, Jenny would chase all the boys around the preschool, and when she caught up, she kissed them. In 2004, Jenny Jenkins met Artur Pashkov, beginning a long and fateful relationship in 2008. In first grade, Nate developed a crush on Jenny. Although she used to be very mean to him, she eventually became more civil towards him, while Nate did the same. Jenny also took part in the school dance and, the following week, the Ultimate Snowdown, which was intended to defeat Jefferson Middle School after seven years. Personality and Traits Jenny was the love interest of Nate, who wished that one day she will dump Artur and start dating him instead. However, Nate is over Jenny. She has had a very long relationship with Artur and they currently still go out. She has also shown to be polite and hard-working. She usually freaks out whenever something bad happens to her (i.e. Nate accidentally trips and splashes egg salad on Jenny's hair, causing her to go berserk). She is also short-tempered and very hot-headed, probably because a Virgo likes things exacting. She is noticeably nicer to Nate now and finally considers him as a friend. Relationships Artur Pashkov Jenny has had a long relationship with Artur Pashkov. T.J. T.J. was a very brief boyfriend of Jenny's. They only lasted about one or two books, while Artur and Jenny are still featured after over 10 years. Ronnie Dwyer Jenny and Ronnie went out in the 1990s and eventually was dumped by Jenny for Greg Proxmire. Greg Proximire Greg was Jenny's boyfriend before Artur Pashkov. Jenny and Greg went out for a reasonably long time, but Jenny didn't dump Greg for Artur. Behind the Scenes * Ironically, every time a project that involves pairs occurs, it's in Mrs. Godfrey's class, Jenny always seems to get paired with Artur much to Nate's dismay. * Jenny has also had four more boyfriends. They are Tommy, T.J., Greg Proximire and Ronnie Dwyer. She has broken up with all of them. Each boyfriend was only with her for a brief amount of time. * Jenny is the love interest of Nate, who wishes that one day she will dump Artur and start dating him instead. It was rumored that this would happen in Big Nate: In the Zone, but it has since been proven false. * Her zodiac symbol is said to be Virgo by Lincoln Peirce, meaning that she is older than Nate. *In the older comics, she was a cheerleader. *She left the Big Nate comic strip while moving to Seattle in February 2, 2013. However, in June 4, 2013, she made a comeback and Nate is back to chasing her as usual. * Jenny barely knows Kim Cressly. However, if she did, it would most likely have her happy as when Nate and Angie went out, even though Nate and Kim never went out, but Kim was in love with Nate, and Kim always said that she and Nate were madly in love, which made her boyfriend, Chester, extremely jealous. * Back in the 1990s, she used to be much more aggressive to Nate compare to now. An example of this is that she almost never showed compassion for him. In the 2000s, she was a bit more nice but she is still very angry, although in both eras she would always be talking to Nate in the hallways about her troubles. She still has some kindness, and now in the 2000s, she does not mind him much and an example was in June 2013, when she was muchmore mellow. In March 2014, when they had a fact town smackdown, when he interrupted, she did not mind. In February 1 and 2 of 2013, she was very nice to Nate. Her relationship with Nate is still not high, but now she likes him as a friend. In a later time, she would be more friendly. For now, she is a close friend to Nate and Nate does not have a crush anymore, however still trying to prove that Jenny and Artur are not a good couple. * When Nate dated Kelly, Jenny had no comment whatsoever and possibly never found out about it. * Jenny kissed Nate in a bottle spin party in January 5, 1994, though other people merely thought of it as a peck. Gallery Category:Females Category:Short Category:Cute Category:Anime Characters Category:Children Category:Neutrals Category:Thin Category:Unknown births Category:Alive Category:Girls Category:White Category:Girlfriends Category:Individuals Category:Major characters Category:Slight friends with Nate Wright Category:Friends of Nate Wright Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Nate Wright's girlfriends Category:Female blondies Category:Individuals in Nate's comics Category:Crushes of Nate Wright Category:Blond Haired Females Category:Blondies Category:Blond Haired Female Category:Female Characters Category:Female students Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:People